


sweater weather

by ephipany



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, cuddles at night, its just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephipany/pseuds/ephipany
Summary: yuqi just wanted someone to talk to





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! this is actually my (possibly) second time on writing a fic on ao3 so for now i'm still learning about grammar and i'll miss some of the parts in spelling. so please do point it out for me! thank you <3 @hodgyun

yuqi laid down on the bed, moving slightly to fix her position. she was tired, physically and emotionally. she was generally tired from all of the schedules; vlives, performances, award shows. but she did take all of that for granted, she chose that path anyways and couldn't blame anyone but her. and adding to that, it was very cold. very cold. she really hated winter makimg her mood drop even more. 

she wanted to have some alone time for now, she'll think about this and deal with it by herself. 

but at this kind of time, she just wanted someone to talk and cuddle with. 

well, considering this, she wouldn't expect a member to come inside her room and ask if she was okay and talk to her for some time. yes, she does know that the members are very tired too and does understand that. but, can someone at least cuddle with her for warmth? even just for a second? it'll definitely lift some weight off her shoulders, well at least.

she was staring blankly at the ceiling, overthinking about stuff again. she would do this from time to time, causing her to be sleepless at nights. sometimes she would just talk to herself as she was her only friend. at nights like this should be feel something, something that was empty, kind of a like lonely feeling. 

well, not today.

a light shined halfly at her face, turning at the direction to where the light came from. seeing a door halfly opened, minnie's head popping out. "can i come in?" she asked, yuqi came back to her senses and sat on her bed immediately, nodding as a reply.

minnie closed the door behind her and sat beside yuqi, looking deeply at her dark browinish eyes that seemed so beautiful, so unique. "are you okay?" 

the unexpected question, yuqi just stared blankly at the older and just—stared. minnie waving her hand at yuqi as she came back to her senses again. "wha-what?"  
minnie sighed, putting both of her hands inside yuqi's sweather, hands weren't visible because of the length of her sleeves. holding both of her hands with warmth. she knew that the younger hated winter. "yuqi, are you really okay?" 

"we-well yes of course, what made you think that i'm not anyways?" the younger was flustered, she didn't know what to say nor what to do, whatever just comes in her mind will just come out her mouth. minnie was concerned, always. she always wanted to help a member in need, well not just in time, but she does helps them, comforting them. but yuqi, yuqi was very special to her, she treasured her the most. considering her being cute, being so innocent, so childish, so sensitive and being so big hearted. she knew that she was so young, so young to be in such a situation. 

"these days..are you tired? you seem to be. because everytime we finish practicing you would refuse to go out with us and just go inside your room all alone. i know you do need some alone time, but sometimes you do need to have a group of friends around you. being lonely can actually affect your health." minnie pausing for a while slowly caressing her soft hands. " you do know that we'll be here for you, right?" the younger nodding weakly as a response. minnie saw that she was visibly yet silently crying the whole time she was talking and found her cute, she was so innocent. 

minnie hugged yuqi tightly and let her cry on her shoulder, not caring about her matching sweater with yuqi being wet from her tears. the older was humming soft songs beside yuqi's ear as she softly patted her back to the tune. when yuqi had finally pulled from minnie's embrace, the older kissed her tears away as he rumbled her hair, standing up. "he-hey, where are you going?" the younger asked softly, her eyes were red and puffy that she couldn't see the older properly, but as she smiled, she felt like everything was so bright, the smile could be visibly seen through her puffy eyes.

"i'm going to rest for now, why?" yuqi looked down, her face and eyes blushing red. "ca-can you please stay for a while and like.....cuddle me? it's really cold and it's bothering me for a while..."

minnie laughed at her, she thought about how cute she was begging for her to stay, her whole face blushing like a tomato. yuqi laid down and faced the direction where minnie was. the other did lay down as well and put her hand at the back of yuqi's head, pulling her to her chest to a hug.

yuqi felt warmth, considering she was very cold, she felt intense warmth as if she was infront of a fireplace, but minnie's warmth was truly the best. she also felt safe around her arms, minnie was like a motherly figure, a soft girlfriend that will talk to you everytime, anytime when you need her the most. she buried her face on the older's chest, as minnie stroked her long, curly hair. 

yuqi spoke for a while, breaking the silence between the two. "hey." her deep voice was deeper than the ocean, so raspy. minnie hummed in reply. "i-i just wanted to say thank you. thank you for comforting me, you're such a great help. thank you." beside her having a raspy voice, this time it was so soft. a child-like, innocent voice. "you're welcome." she smiled softly, making the younger smiled as well. 

after some time, the older had noticed that the younger was peacefully sleeping in her arms, she admired every single detail of her face, she was so beautifully sculpted; her eyes, they were so beautiful that you could stare at it all day, her nose, it wss fairly pointed and was so small and cute that you could boop it. and her lips, her lips was so kissable but sometimes minnie just couldn't help but to kiss it, but of course she couldn't. and her cheeks, the best part. it was so soft, everyone pinches it everytime and so kissable. 

minnie yawned, a notice that she'll have to sleep for now, deciding to just stay beside the younger's arms until tomorrow. well, she just doesn't want to disturb and wake up the younger. but before she could actually sleep, she softly gave her forehead a small peck. leaning forward to hug her tightly. mouthing 'i love you' as if she'll hear it.


End file.
